Irathients
| image = | aliases = | continuity = Defiance | category = Alien | status = Existing race | homeworld = | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = Humanoid | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = | language = Irathient | sub-groups = Spirit Riders | representatives = | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = | 1st = Defiance (VG) }} Irathients are a fictional alien race featured in the Defiance multimedia franchise. They were first seen in the Defiance video game, published by Trion Worlds and Human Head Studios. They are also one of the seven established races of the Votan collective as featured in the Defiance television series on Syfy. Although several Irathients have been featured throughout the series, the most well-known among them is Irisa Nyira, who is one of the main characters on the show. Description Irathients are largely humanoid in appearance and are only distinguished from Earth human by their flat foreheads and lack of eyebrows. Irathients are also characterized by their bright red hair, which appears to be a dominant trait, though some Irathients do have hair of varying colors. of note ; Indur: Indur was an Irathient male and a resident of Defiance. He was the father of Ranikar. Indur was prepared to stand and fight with Joshua Nolan's group against the approaching army of Rahm Tak, but was bothered by the fact that Nolan's daughter, Irisa Nyira - the Goddess of the Badlands, was not involved in the preparations. He told Nolan that he would not risk his own son's life protecting Defiance while Nolan was intentionally keeping his own daughter out of the fight. Nolan gave an impassioned speech to everyone telling them that Irisa would fight for Defiance - but on her terms. During the final fight against the V.C., Ranikar was killed in battle. Indur was beside himself with grief and blamed Joshua Nolan for putting him on the front line. Nolan paid Indur a special visit to his home to console him, but Indur could not find it in his heart to forgive Nolan. Hours later, he took his own life by hanging himself. Joshua Nolan found the body. ; Irisa Nyira: Irisa Nyira was a war orphan who was raised by the human Joshua Nolan. Although Irisa still maintained the aggressive passions of her people, she was also well-educated in the ways of human culture. Despite this however, she frequently found fault with Nolan's actions, questioning the value of his choices on many occasions. ; Nizar: Nizar was a dark-skinned Irathient and a member of the Spirit Riders. He followed Sukar to an Arkfall in the Badlands where the group ran afoul of Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira. After a short fight, the two groups parted company. The Spirit Riders then journeyed to the city-state of Defiance where they began starting trouble with local business owners. By this point, Joshua Nolan was now the Chief Lawkeeper of Defiance. ; Ranikar: Ranikar, also known by the nickname "Zero", was a young Irathient male and a resident of Defiance, Missouri. He was the son of Indur. Ranikar had a natural aptitude for firearms and prided himself on his usage with his family's homemade weaponry. Joshua Nolan considered him the best long-range shooter he had ever seen. Ranikar was eager to join the fight against the approaching army of Rahm Tak and the Votanis Collective, though his father was bothered by the notion that he was expected to risk his own family while Nolan was intentionally keeping his own daughter, Irisa, out of the battle. Nolan led a group of freedom fighters into the tunnels that members of the V.C. contingent had burrowed through in order to gain access to Defiance. As the neared the exit, one of their number, Christopher Beckman, ordered Ranikar and the others to remain behind. Beckman was actually an Indogene named Bebe, who was Rahm Tak's right-hand man. Bebe exited the tunnel and then threw a hand grenade into it, killing everyone in the explosion, including Ranikar. Ranikar was honored at a memorial ceremony at the Darby Building after the destruction of the Votanis Collective's camp. His father, Indur, blamed Joshua Nolan for his son's death. Nolan was overwhelmed with guilt over failing to protect Indur's so, and paid him a personal visit to express his condolences. Indur told Nolan about how he had fashioned Ranikar's gun specifically for him. Ranikar had named the gun Lucy after a human girl that he had pined for, citing that they were both the most beautiful things he had ever seen. ; Rynn Grisu: Rynn was a female Irathient and the foster-daughter of Sukar as well as a member of the Spirit Riders. She had a warrior's heart, but felt no small measure of disgust upon meeting Irisa Nyira, whom she regarded as Joshua Nolan's "pet". Rynn later journeyed to Defiance with the other members of the Spirit Riders where she found the men responsible for killing her parents, Boyd Bowen and Dalton Taggert. She used Hellbug pheromones to lure the dangerous Hellbugs to Bowen and Taggert's location, where they were then killed. ; Scrub: Scrub was a young Irathient who owned a flower shop in the market place. T'evgin and Stahma Tarr approached him looking to purchase some Blood Lilies. When Scrub realized that they were for Stahma, he grew outraged, refusing to sell his wares to a traitor. T'evgin eyed him menacingly, forcing Scrub to back down. Not wishing to incur the Omec's wrath, he apologized and sold them the flowers. ; Sukar: Sukar was a large, mustached Irathient and the leader of the Spirit Riders. He led his group on a foraging expedition through the Badlands, scouting for Arkfalls, where they came upon Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira. During the ensuing conflict, Irisa stabbed him in the leg. Sukar later came to Defiance where he had a tense meeting with the city-state's mayor, Amanda Rosewater. Notes & Trivia * A common nickname for Irathients is Irath, or I-rath. Related pages * of note * Images of * Appearances of See also External Links References ----